Not too late
by Merqurius
Summary: Post 20x09 'For the Defense'. Jack makes it clear to Mike that he shouldn't wait until it's too late when it comes to his feelings for Connie.


Not too late

It was late. The DA's office was almost empty, save for a few people who were still toiling away into the night. Connie had left several hours ago and Jack McCoy was planning on doing the same, but paused on the threshold of Mike Cutter's office. He watched the younger man work for a few moments. Mike hadn't become aware of his presence yet and Jack noticed that he was looking tired and pale.

"Mike."

His head shot up and Jack caught a glimpse of vulnerability, before the confident mask Mike had been wearing these past few days was put back into place.

"Come with me."

"I'm not done yet," Mike protested. "You know how much work there is." He gestured at the stack of files on his desk. "Hell, you assigned most of it!"

Jack ignored Mike's feeble attempt to pick a fight. "The work will still be there tomorrow. You're coming with me. Now."

Mike took his coat from Jack's hands and followed him out of door, closing it behind him with just a bit more force than necessary. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Mike halted and opened his mouth to continue arguing. Jack turned suddenly and placed his left hand on Mike's shoulder. "Mike, please. Trust me."

His voice was soft, almost pleading. It surprised Mike. He shut his mouth, nodded and followed the older man into the elevator.

It was almost eleven o'clock when they stepped into Jack's car. Mike leaned against the headrest and for the first time in days, fully felt just how tired he was. Jack drove calmly and the soft drone of the engine quickly put Mike in a state between waking and sleeping. They drove for about twenty minutes and when the car finally stopped, it did not register completely.

"Hey." Jack's deep voice startled him back to alertness.

"Sorry."

"That's okay. Come on."

Mike got out of the car and squinted in the darkness to see where they were. It took him a moment to realize that they were standing outside a cemetery. Jack was already opening the gate. Mike jammed his hands in the pockets of his coat, it was a cold night, and followed his boss.

They walked among the tomb stones in silence for a while. Mike was lost in thought and almost didn't notice when Jack stopped in front of one of them. Mike went to stand next to him and leaned forward to read the name of the person to whom the headstone belonged.

_Claire Kincaid_

The name sounded vaguely familiar, but Mike couldn't place it.

"She was my assistant," Jack answered the unvoiced question. There was an edge to his voice that Mike had never heard before.

He suddenly remembered. "And you and her …?" He looked up at Jack, who was still staring at the name.

"We were also lovers, yes. She was killed in a car crash over thirteen years ago." He paused for a moment, then said: "Mike, I've seen the way you look at Connie."

It was Mike's turn to stare at the stone. "You took me here to tell me it's a bad idea? I told you, Connie and I are colleagues. Nothing more than that." His voice sounded loud and hollow in the empty graveyard. When a cold gust of him wind hit him, Mike turned around angrily and started walking back towards the car.

"No." Jack's voice sounded from behind him and Mike stopped. "I'm telling you not to wait until it's too late."

Mike heard Jack walking towards him, but didn't turn around. "Jack, you don't understand. Connie … I…"

"I've seen the way she looks at you."

Mike turned and finally met his eyes. Jack was struck by the sudden look of hope in his eyes.

"Let's get back to the car. I'll drop you off at her place."

Mike's heart skipped a beat. "Jack, she'll be asleep! It will be almost midnight before we get there."

"Right. She'll be sleeping just as well as you have been these last few nights."

Mike felt Jack's eyes on him. He had stayed late at the office for the last couple of days, hoping and thinking his boss wouldn't notice. Jack chose not to press the point. They got back into the car and Mike allowed Jack to drive him to Connie's apartment. The lights were still on.

Jack turned off the engine and looked expectantly at Mike. "Go in. I'll see you tomorrow."

Mike nodded, but made no attempt to get out. "Jack, I just wanted to say … thanks. For, you know-"

Jack cut him off. "I know. You're welcome. Now go on."

Mike smiled slightly and got out. Jack watched him go up to Connie's apartment. She opened the door after just a few seconds and it closed only moments later with both of them inside. Jack allowed himself a short smile, before firing up the engine again. They would be alright.


End file.
